With the adoption of the internet and cell phones, it has become easier than ever to obtain assistance in all sorts of situations: from personal to professional needs, a quick internet search followed by an e-mail and/or a phone call often suffice.
However, finding the correct party to contact is often not as simple when faced with a problem in a company. Often times, it is necessary to find the person inside the company that is responsible for handling such requests, following-up with that person, without being allowed to contact directly the supplier or service provider. Furthermore, the urgency and particularity of the issue is sometimes not understood by that person, which results in undue delays and frustration.
There is therefore a need for a new device for efficiently and directly sending a message.